Goodbye
by DakkyPop
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been watching Harry Potter for what seems to be a lifetime. Little did he know how true that is.


**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has been watching Harry Potter for what seems to be a lifetime. Little did he know how true that is.  
**Warnings:** One sided DMxHP, angst, character death, slight AU.  
**Dedication:** This is dedicated to someone. No one need know who, although most of my friends who read this will know.  
**  
NOTE:** This will take place during their fifth year, as I dislike the books from there on. It also fits in with a story in my life, which I am kind of centering this on.

--+--+--+--+--+--  
**Goodbye  
**--+--+--+--+--+--

Draco Malfoy had watched Harry Potter for what seemed like a lifetime. They had come to school in the same year, and they would, he hoped, leave in the same year as well. He'd never realised that he watched the boy so much until the year before, when he had caught himself staring with intent at the back of the other boy's head.

In their first year at Hogwarts, the watching had started with glares, looks of dislike and disgust. He had hated how hisProposal of friendship had been refused by the raven haired wonder. At age eleven, Draco was too young to realise how much hate and love could be confused.

As their second year came, he started watching Harry's friends, too. He watched his new found addiction with looks of hurt, still stung by his refusal over a year ago. He watched his friends, however, with jealousy and rage. How dare they take away what he wanted, and flaunt it so freely.

During their third year, Draco had started noticing things about the other that he was sure no one else saw. The shine of his black hair in the sun. The way his eyes sparked with a deeply hidden sadness, even when he laughed. The way he walked, talked, wore his tie squint, how he... the way he... simply was.

Their fourth year came, Draco admited to himself he had fallen in love. He also looked on and watched as Harry fell in love. That was also the year he noticed himself looking at the boy who lived.

When they entered fifth year, Draco watched with tears in his eyes as Harry started going out with that girl, Cho. He knew that he had no reason to not like the girl, but he did. He kept watching Harry, despite the fact that she was now always there with him.

--+--+--+--+--+--

All of their short five years at Hogwarts so far had led them to this point of time, as Draco Malfoy had to watch as Harry Potter was hit by Lord Voldemort's killing curse. He looked on, ignoring the bloody battle going on around him, as Harry James Potter fell to the ground, eyes now blank and lifeless.

Draco then lost all control of his own body, and raised his wand, pointing it at Voldemort's back. He could see the Death Eaters closing in on him, wands raised, but they were too late. Draco Malfoy sent out his own killing curse, and watched on as the dark lord fell to the ground, in a mocking immitation of his own victim, from moments before.

--+--+--+--+--+--

The circle of Death Eaters were now standing around Draco, wands all pointing at him.

"Draco, that was foolish. You will be killed for your betrayal," The slick voice of his own father came from one of the masked killers. "Do you have anything to say before then?"

Draco looked up at the Death Eater he knew to be his father, tears running down his face. "I have something to say, yes. You all fell in love with the Dark Lord's ideals, so you followed your hearts." He paused for a second, and then continued. "I, however, fell in love with the enemy, so like you, I followed my own heart." He then looked back down at the ground, so he could no longer see the figure who laid not too far behind his father, the body of Voldemort already having been removed by two Death Eaters.

His father let out a bark of laughter. "The ultimate betrayal, hm Draco? All for nothing, then? Avada Kadavra."

Draco didn't watch the curse coming at him, but he did see the flash of green as he died.

Then it was over, he closed his eyes and watched no more.

The lifetime was over.

_-Fin  
_--+--+--+--+--+--

Not very good, but I'm not in a too... write-y mood.


End file.
